SSO8 - Koszmar powraca. Nieśmiertelny potwór!
W poprzednim odcinku Vegeta, który stanął w pojedynkę do walki z posiadającym niesamowitą siłę, potworem, został przyparty do ściany, jednakże...Vegeta postanowił poświęcić swoje życie w walce z Bossem, nie widząc innej możliwości walki. (w tle na końcu ukazane ostatnie słowa Vegety i ekslpożyn) ''Tralalalala, openingi i inne zjawiska pogodowe'' ''- 'Vegeta! - powiedział Piccolo i momentalnie zabrał się za otwarcie panelu z zamiarem powrotu na miejsce, gdzie wydarzył się akt poświęcenia,jednakże powstrzymał go najmniejszy, z jego towarzyszy.'' - Piccolo! Już za późno, Vegeta poświęcił swoje życie! Sam to wcześniej powiedziałeś, czyż nie?! - Tymi słowami udało się przekonać Piccolo, by ten został na miejscu. Gdyż ślad po ekslpozji jeszcze nie zaginął. Tymczasem u Bulmy... - Dlaczego... Dlaczego Vegeta zrobił coś takiego? - rozmyślała w trakcie siedzenia przy jako takim "kominku". : - Dlaczego zabił tych ludzi? : - Zastanawiam się, czy nie stał się tym Vegetą, którym był w SAO (taaa, usłyszała co nieco w międzyczasie) : - Co się dzieje? Dziwne ukłucie w moim sercu... - aż się za to miejsce złapałaa. Potem jednak spojrzała w kierunku, w którym nastąpiła eksplozja. : - Vegeta...? : No i jak na zawołanie wracamy do miejsca, z którego eksplozja miała swoje "źródło". Znajdowało się tam nie małe wgłębienie, a wokół niego uderzały pioruny.Na niebie wciąż jednak znajdował się Vegeta, ale nie było w nim za grosz życia.. Po chwili jako takiej "lewitacji" Vegeta spada, rozbija się o ziemię i znika wraz z podmuchem wiatru, nie zostawiając niczego po sobie. : '' Dźjurgaa.png Pozostałości.png Pierdut1.png Pierdut2.png Spadanie.png PjaseQ.png '' : Teraz wróćmy do naszej trójcy of dziewczyyyn... : ''- '' Czyli... To koniec? Już po wszystkim? - zapytała niepewnie Lisabeth. : - Tak, to koniec... - odpowiedziała jej Asuna, mając nieuzasadnione zmieszane uczucia, odnośnie sytuacji. : - To... Co teraz robimy? - Zapytała Maja. : - Jeśli chociaż 1 z nich przeżył, to miał się z nami tu spotkać, prawda? Poczekajmy jeszcze jakiś czas - odpowiedziała jej Asuna. : - Dobrze - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. : Teraz "Uciekamy" do Piccolo... : ''- Eksplozja zniknęła. - ogłosił wszystkim. A ci skłonili głowę ku dołowi, mając żal, że nie obyło się bez ofiar. :: - Kuririn, zabierz stąd tego dzieciaka, do mojego pokoju, niech tam odeśpi - dodał po chwili. :: - Pójdę się tam rozejrzeć. : - Też idę! - odpowiedział mu, a Piccolo tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem. :: - No tak, na nic się nie przydam. - powiedział z wyraźnym <.<. Następnie wziął malucha na ręce i poszedł z nim w kierunku schodów, a Piccolo dokonał procesu teleportacji. : - Niesamowite - Stwierdził Piccolo, na widok wgłębienia, jakie pozostało. :: - Vegeta... :: - Więc to tak - pomyślał na widok małych "kawałeczków" jakie pozostały z Bossa. :: - Nieważne ile otrzyma obrażeń, bo i tak może się zregenerować. :: - Roztarłeś go na pył, by nie był w stanie tego zrobić. :: - Vegeta, poświęciłeś własne życie... :: - Pierwszy raz walczyłeś dla kogoś innego i zginąłeś. :: - Zniknąłeś beż śladu... Zginąłeś nie pozostawiać nic po sobie. :: - Odpowiedni koniec, dla dumnego Vegety. - Nagle doszły do jego słuchu pojękiwania, których autorom okazał się sam Sub-Zero. :: - Ciągle żyjesz? :: - Jesteś taki słaby, a jednak uparty! :: - Wygląda na to, że przeżyłeś dzięki barierze. : Bossie....! - powiedział prawie że na wykończeniu. :: ''Ale co to takiego? Kawałki Bossa nagle z nikąd zaczęły się poruszać. : - Co to? - Powiedział zdezorientowany Piccolo. ::: - Fragmenty Bossa...! ::: - Co?! :: Nagle z wgłębienia wyleciała cała armia miniaturowych Bossów, które zaś połączyły się w jedno, i tak o to potwór powrócił do stanu fabrycznego... :: - Nie wierzę! - Powiedział Piccolo z otwartym pyskiem i oczami jak jajami od strusia. :: Piccolo momentalnie uciekł teleportując się do miasta, a Boss wylądował i podszedł do Sub-Zero, któremu brakowało rąk i czegoś tam jeszcze. :: - Zakopali cię? - Zapytał Boss na widok Sub-Zero, który też znajdował się w jako takim wgniecieniu na jego wymiary. :: - Nie, nie! Przyjrzyj się uważnie, Bossie! - odpowiedział mu. :: - Co się stało z twoimi nogami? - Zapytał Boss z wiecznym zacieszem na ryjcu. :: - Nie ważne, po prostu się pośpiesz... - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. :: - Myślisz, że są ci potrzebne? - Zapytał ponownie Boss, robiąc piruety w trakcie. :: - Hej! Przywróc mnie do normalnego stanu! - Podpowiedział mu Sub-Zero. :: - Normalnego stanu? - Zapytał Boss. :: - Powienieneś sobie z tym poradzić! Pośpiesz się! Inaczej umrę! :: - Nie mam powodu, by tego nie robić...! - Powiedział Boss, nadal piruetując. :: - Co ty wyprawiasz? Szybciej! - Popędzał go Sub-Zero. :: - Mógłbym to zrobić...! - Powiedział mu Boss :: - A może chcesz, bym znów cię zapieczętował?! - Zapytał Sub-Zero, co nakłoniło Bossa do poprawy i wykonania rozkazu. :: thumb|left|398px :: Po trwającym zaledwie pół minuty zabiegu Sub-Zero też wyglądał jak prosto z fabryki. :: ''- '' W porządku, dobra robota, Bossie. ::: - Ten przeklęty drań! To on mi to zrobił! :::: - Ten zielony dziwak i szczeniak! Zapłacą mi za to! :::: - Nie zniszczymy od razu wszystkiego! :::: - Chcę, by cierpieli! :::: - Pokażemy im jak okrutny jest wielmożny Sub-Zero i Boss! ::: W końcu do domu dobiegł dość zmachany Piccolo... ::: ''-'' Musimy się stąd zabierać! - Powiedział praktycznie nie oszczędzając drzwi. ::: - Piccolo, co masz na myśli? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Kuririn. :::: - Co z Vegetą? Co z Bossem? :::: - Piccolo, nie mów że... - Dodał widząc jaki wyraz twarzy ma rozmówca. ::: - Boss przeżył - Powiedział Piccolo. ::: - Niemożliwe! A Vegeta? ::: - Nie ma po nim śladu. ::: - Więc poświęcił się na darmo?! ::: - W każdym razie, musimy zabrać tego małego zdala od tego miejsca. Jeśli to faktycznie jego syn, to może być naszą ostatnią nadzieją. :::: - Choć to może być złudna nadzieja. ::: To teraz, dla całkowitej odmiany przenosimy się do Kaioshina, który jakimś cudem odzyskał siły na tyle, by stawiać niezgrabne i chwiejne kroki. ::: - Kirito... Proszę... Żyj! - Powiedział Kaioshin, a Kirito tymczasem spoczywa na lesie. ::: thumb|left|400px ::: W końcu przenosimy się do Adriana, który odzyskuje siły, po otrzymanym nokaucie... ::: thumb|left|400px ::: - Cholera, Vegeta zabrał ostatni shit na wyleczenie - powiedziałem po sprawdzeniu w jakim stanie był worek, w jakim się znajdowały. :::: - Znokautowałeś mnie i poleciałeś sam walczyć z Bossem, co? :::: Potem się trochu porozglądałem na wszystkie strony świata, i stwierdziłem, że... :::: - Czuję energię Bossa, ale nie Vegety... :::: - Niemożliwe... Przegrał? :::: - Nie ma też energii Kirito. :::: - Dziewczyny już z pewnością są na miejscu, może będą w stanie wszystko wytłumaczyć - Stwierdziłem i użyłem teleportacyjnej właściwości dodatkowego skilla. :::: Wróćmy jeszczę do Kaioshina, który powoli zaczyna tracić siły... :::: thumb|left|400px :::: - Kirito... Będziemy cię potrzebować... By pokonać Bossa... - Po tych słowach padł na kolana z przymkniętymi oczami. :::: Czy jest jeszcze nadzieja na pokonanie Bossa...? Part 2 : Piccolo wraz z Kuririnem dość szybko opuścili miasto, pod osłoną w nocy, by nie narobić sobie kłopotów. : - Ej.. Piccolo - Zaczął Kuririn : - Co? - zapytał : - Wiesz wgl. dokąd idziemy? : - Mniej więcej... : - Mówisz w trybie szczerym, czy pocieszającym? : - Jedno i drugie. : - To... Wtajemniczysz? : - Męczący z ciebie typ... :: - Kilka dni przed premierą tej gry, na rynek wyszedł magazyn, w którym była mowa o miejscu, gdzie nic nie ma prawa cię dopaść. : - To skąd pewność, że będzie tam wolne miejsce? : - Bo żeby to znaleźć, trzeba mieć więcej szczęścia, niż rozumu. :: - A dokładniej, to naszym celem jest skaliste wybrzeże, pośród którego znajduje się niepozorny, okrągły kamulec, który skrywa w sobie panel, którzy zaś odpowiedzialny jest za teleportację. :: - Choć tacy jak Vegeta, mogli by tam poprostu polecieć. Ale dla normalnych playerów, to mało wykonalne. : - Racja - stwierdził Kuririn, po wysłuchaniu :: - Ale nadal nie rozumiem czemu pokładasz nadzieje w tym malcu... : - Bo zna tą samą umiejętność co Vegeta! :: - Teraz rozumiesz? : - Tak. Teraz ta nasza tułaczka ma sens. Ale... : - Co znowu? - Spytał poddenerwowany Piccolo. : - Skoro Vegeta nie był wystarczająco silny, by zaradzić problemowi, to skąd pewnosć, że ON będzie? : - Będziemy kierować się starymi jak świat słowami... Trening czyni mistrza. :: - A jeśli ich możliwości mogą rosnąć, to tylko po przez to. Prawdopodobnie. :: - Jeśli sam GM nie dał rady go pokonać, to rozumiesz, że szanse praktycznie są znikome... : - Yhm... Jak myślisz, kiedy się obudzi? - Zapytał Kuririn wskazując na Trunksa. : - Myślę, że za około godzinę - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. : Tymczasem w kryjówce, której niby zapewnione jest wieczne bezpieczeństwo... : - Niech to szlag... Jakim cudem to coś przetrwało?! - Powiedziała lekko przestraszona Lisabeth. : - Nie wiem... Ale mamy teraz solidny powód, by tu zostać - Odpowiedziała Asuna. :: - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ze Vegeta przegrał... To tak jakby oznacza... Że to koniec. : - Z takim podejściem to napewno - Wtrąciła Maja. :: - Trzeba czekać cierpliwie i mieć wiarę, że któryś z nich tu wróci. : Nagle jak na zawołanie rozległ się dźwięk, który wywołał nie małe ździwienie na twarzach dziewczyn. '' : - Co to?! - Zapytała Lisabeth zaraz po tym, gdy zaliczyła glebę. : - Nie wiem. Sprawdźmy - Odpowiedziała Asuna, po czym ruszyły w kierunku, gdzie rozgległ się tajemniczy dźwięk dźwięk. Po zaledwie minucie były "na miejscu", ale widok jaki zobaczyły, sprawił, że na moment stanęły jak wryte. : - Cześć! - Powiedziałem. : thumb|left|398px : - Adrian! - Zawołała Maja. A Lisabeth pojawiły się łezki w oczach (xD) :: - Więc jednak żyjesz?! - Powiedziała, po czym podbiegła i poszedł przytulasek, (:3 xD :3) : - Bardziej martwy niż teraz już być nie mogę, wiesz! - Powiedziałem wskazując na aureolę nad głową. : thumb|left|400px : - Racja. Nadal masz tę aureolę nad głową! - Zorientowała się. : - Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Wiecie może coś? - Zapytałem. : - Moment. Uleczę Cię! - Powiedziała Asuna. : - Dzięki, byłbym wdzięczny - Powiedziałem i klapnąłem na ziemi. : - Asuna, teraz gdy On z nami jest nasze szanse wzrosły, nie? - Zapytała Lisabeth, na co Asuna odpowiedziała uśmiechem. A potem Maja przeszła do zdawania relacji z wydarzeń : ''Boss w tym czasie wraz z Sub-Zero niszczą i pozbawiają ludności miasto, za miastem. Tym samym Piccolo i Kuririn są bliżej celu, niż o tym myślą. : ''- '' Rety... Zaraz padnę - Stwierdził Kuririn. : - Weź się w garść! Wystarczy, że dzieciaka przez pół drogi niosłem... - Wtrącił mu Piccolo. : - Przestań się mądrzyć! Nie jesteś nawet pewny dokąd w ogóle idzie...! - Nie dokończył, gdyż potknął się, i przygrzmocił głową o kamień. :: - Ajajaj.... Boli! - Zawołał. : - Leszcz... - Stwierdził obudzony Trunks. : - Tak czy inaczej, na coś się ten ciamajda przydał - Powiedział Piccolo wskazując na otwarty panel. : - Jesteśmy bezpieczni! - Krzyknął uradowany Kuririn. : - Taa - Skwitował Piccolo. : Spowrotem u Adriana i dziewczyn... : - I tak to właśnie wygląda... - Powiedziała Maja, po dość długiej relacji z wydarzeń. : - Jak to możliwe? GM, Kirito.... a nawet Vegeta zostali pokonani?! : - Jest dokładnie tak jak mówił ten GM. Jego siła przekracza wszystko. - Stwierdziła Asuna. : - Sytuacja jest beznadziejna, ale przynajmniej ty przeżyłeś - Wtrąciła Lisabeth. :: - To znaczy, wciąż masz aureolę nad głową, więc właściwie nie przeżyłeś, mam na myśli, że nie zginąłeś - nie znów źle, zginąłeś, ale żyjesz... To zbyt skomplikowane! - Stwierdziła waląc facepalma na podsumowanie. :: - Teraz tylko Ty jesteś w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać. : - Lisabeth... - Zacząłem :: - Będę szczery. To na nic. Nie pokonam go. : - Nie wierzę! - Wtrąciła Maja, a Asuna tylko się przyglądała. : - Nie pokonam bossa. - Powiedziałem :: - Między mną, a Vegetą nie było dużej różnicy w poziomie energii. Vegeta dał z siebie wszystko, a mimo to potwór nadal ma się dobrze, tak? :: - Wybaczcie. ale nie ważne co zrobię, i tak nie wygram. : - Więc to tak? Nawet Ty nic nie poradzisz? - Powiedziała zawiedziona Asuna. : - Cholera! Gdyby Kirito, albo Vegeta żyli, to może byłaby szansa... : - Nie, nieważne ilu z nas by go atakowało, i tak nie dalibyśmy mu rady - Powiedziała Maja. : - Nie, moglibyśmy dokonać fuzji. - Odpowiedziałem. : - Co to jest, ta "fu" coś? - Zapytała Lisabeth. : - Fuzja! - Poprawiłem ją. : - Fuzja,,,, Scalenie?! - Zapytała Asuna. : - Wiesz o tym, Asuna? - Zapytałem. : - Tak! - Odpowiedziała. :: - Nie widziałam tego nigdy na własne oczy, ale coś o tym słyszałam, dzień przed premierą gry. :: - To jakaś specjalna technika, czy coś... : - Dokładnie! - Powiedziałem. :: - To technika scalenia, można jej użyć tylko wtedy, gdy poziom energii, oraz budowa ciała obu wojowników są podobne. :: - Znaczy, że dwie osoby łączą się, tworząc nową, zupełnie nową, z energią taką, której nikt nigdy nie zdobyłby pojedyńczo. : - Nawet jeśli, to nie masz z kim jej wykonać.... - Powiedziała Asuna. : W tym samym momencie, do tego samego pałacu dostał się Piccolo i Kuririn, wraz z małym Trunksem. Czy los wszystkich spoczywa w rękach Trunksa i Adriana...? Part 3 : - Dziwne to miejsce... - Stwierdził Kuririn po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się. :: - To... Gdzie teraz? : - Za mną - Powiedział Trunks, któremu udało się wyczuć moją energię : - Heeej! - zawołał Trunks, po zobaczeniu naszego "zgrupowania". : - A to ci dopiero... - Pomyślałem, jednak w tym samym momencie wyczułem od niego dość niesłabą energię. : - Kim jesteście? - Zapytała Asuna. : - Uciekinierami z miasta. Uważamy, że ten Młody może okazać się przydatny,,, - Odpowiedział Piccolo : - Zaraz... Ja go znam - Wtrącilem. :: - Syn Vegety? - Zapytałem Piccolo. : - Tak, to on - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. : - Jakieś poważniejsze obrażenia? - Zapytałem po dokładnym "obejrzeniu" Trunksa z każdej strony. : - Nie, Vegeta chciał tylko, by stracił przytomność. nie uderzył go za mocno. : - Nie wygląda zbyt energicznie. Może by go tak położyć? - Zapytałem po chwili. : - No w sumie. Przebudził się przez niezdarność mojego kolegi - odpowiedział Piccolo. : - To dobra, zaprowadzę go, gdzie trzeba i tam go nic nie dobudzi. :: - Eeej, młodyy! Nie chcesz jeszcze trochę odespać? - zawołałem do Malca, któremu spodobało się wnerwianie Lisabeth, : - Dobra... - Powiedział i momentalnie pojawił się obok. : Tak o to weszliśmy do miejsca, w którym 1 dzień, odpowiadał całemu roku, w świecie "rzeczywistym". : - Te. Łóżek narazie masz od wyboru do koloru, ale pod żadnym względem nie wychodź na tę białą przestrzeń - Powiedziałem : - Czemu? - Zapytał Trunks. : - Bo już nie wyjdziesz, Nie samemu - Odpowiedziałem mu, :: - To... Kolorowych koszmarów - dodałem z ^=^ na ryjcu. Po czym wróciłem do reszty, : - I jak? - Zapytal Kuririn. : - Za najpóźniej 10 minut zaśnie, znając życię - odpowiedziałem. :: - A tak odbiegając od tematu... Jak trafiliście na panel w głazie? : - Mówić szczerze, czy dobijająco? - Zapytał Piccolo. : - Połącz jedno z drugim - Odpowiedziałem mu, : - Tak więc mój o to szanowny kolega w trakcie zdania na temat mojej teorii zaliczył dość niefortunną glebę, a panel otworzył się potym, gdy koleżka przygrzmocił w niego głową. : - Ooo, oryginalnie - Pomyślałem. :: - Ok, nie mam pytań. : - A ja mam - Wtrącił Kuririn. : - No... To dajesz - Powiedziałem. : - To nie z Tobą przypadkiem Vegeta miał walczyć? : - Yyy... Tak. : - No i co dalej się stało, po tym, gdy znikneliście? : - Doszło do walki, które opierało się na "klepaniu" gdzie popadnie. Szanse były na równi, ale nie przewidziałem tego, że będzie mnie chciał podstępem pozbawić przytomności - Odpowiedziałem mu patrząc w dół, na ziemię. : - Aaa, więc to tak... : - No, tak jakby - skwitowałem. : - Adrian... A co z Fuzją? - Zapytała Lisabeth z typowo podgryźliwym tonem. : - A tak, tak, tak! Miałem o to... Gdy ten... On się obudzi - Odpowiedziałem szybko. : - Tak, tak - Wtrąciła. : - A kij z tym - stwierdziłem i klapnąłem na prewizoryczną podłogę. :: - Nawet jeśli zna dodatkowy skill, to i tak nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby się złączyć. : - A Ty? - Zapytała Maja. : - Normalnie nie było by problemu. Ale za duża między nami różnica, względem wzrostu. Poziomem energii byłbym w stanie się do niego dopasować - Odpowiedziałem, : - To wciąż jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia... - Stwierdziła Asuna. : - A próbowaliście przeczesać miasta? - Wtrącił Piccolo. : - Te spustoszone, czy jeszcze nietknięte? - Zapytałem. : - Najlepiej i to, i to- Odpowiedział mi. : - Nie głupie... Nawet jeśli byłby ktoś taki, to i tak mamy zerowe szanse na to, że będzie posiadał w sobie to, czego potrzebujemy - Powiedziała Asuna. Nastała cisza... : - A co gdyby... Pójść do trybunału? - Zaproponowałem. : - Trybunału? Zdziczałeś?! - Zapytał Piccolo. : - Czemu niby? - Zapytałem zdziwiony. : - Nawet najliczniejsza gildia nie odważyła się tam iść, a Ty z tym wylatujesz ot tak sobie? : - No co? Nie zapominaj że oni nie mają dodatkowego skilla. : - Nawet jeśli to co? Myślisz, że sam jeden dasz radę?! : - Nie, nie dam. To akurat jest pewne. : - Więc co planujesz? - Spytała Asuna. : - Gdy Trunks się obudzi, wejdę tam i wraz z nim rozpoczniemy trening na tej białej powierzchni. 1 dzień treningu tam, odpowiada całemu roku treningu tutaj. Więc warto spróbować, nie? - Odpowiedziałem. : - A co z nami? - Zapytała Maja. : - Też chcemy walczyć! - Wykrzykneła Lisabeth : - Dosyć trudno mi się to mówi... Ale pójdziemy wszyscy - Powiedziałem. : - Czyli... Chcesz postawić wszystko na jedną kartę? - Zapytał Piccolo. : - Tak. Jeśli coś może nam jeszcze pomóc, to tylko trybunał... 3 życzenia do wyboru, jednakże spełnią je zależnie, od swoich zachcianek - odpowiedziałem. : - Nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to o co masz zamiar poprosić? ::: - Jako pierwsze podejście poproszę o Zniszczenie naszych głównych oponentów. :: - Drugie zaś będzie życzenie, by zesłali nam chłopaka o wzroście i poziomie energii podobnym do Trunksa, potem jedyne co pozostanie, to sprawić, by opanowali fuzje w przeciągu 2 dni, ew. tygodnia. :: - Trzecie jak i najbardziej wymagające. Poproszę o cofnięcie czasu, by tam wszystkiemu zapobiec. Ryzyko jest o tyle wielkie, że pod żadnym pozorem nie możemy spotkać swoich "ja" z tamtego czasu, inaczej... Marnie z nami. :: : - Rozumiem... W aktualnej sytuacji to faktycznie jedyne wyjście - Przyznał Piccolo. : - To kiedy wyruszamy? - Zapytała Maja. : - Biorąc pod uwagę trening "tam", spakowanie czegoś, by nie wojować o pustym żołądku? Kwestia dwóch dni. Najlepiej jeszcze pod osłoną nocy, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się na to "coś" - Odpowiedziałem dość wesoło, jak na sytuacje, po czym każdy rozeszedł się w swoim kierunku, po za Piccolo. : - Mogę Cię o coś spytać? - Powiedział. : - Tak, wal śmiało - Odpowiedziałem. : - Co sprawia, że.... Czujesz się taki pewny w swoich działaniach? Większosć, a nawet ja dawno by spanikowała, a nawet zaprzestała starań. :: - Z początku wydawałeś się zakłopotany całą sytuacją i przebiegiem spraw , a teraz opowiadasz o swoich planach tak pewnie, mimo tego, że sam na 100% nie jesteś pewny w ich powodzenie. : - Widzisz...Z początku każdy gra solo i w większości dba tylko o swój interes, nie myśli o tym, co tak na prawdę ważne. Gdyż nie spodziewa się, że czeka go coś, co zmieni jego życie, lub całkowicie pozbawi. No i niekiedy przychodzi taki czas, że wszystko zmienia się od czasu, gdy uświadamiasz sobie, że masz osobę, którą chronić. A ja obiecałem sobie że wyprowadzę nas z tego szaleństwa... : - ... W każdym razie... Wiedz, że masz moje wsparcie i zaufanie. Jeden z nielicznych, który w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu potrafi myśleć o kimś, a nie o sobie... - Powiedział klepiąc mnie po ramieniu, po czym także odszedł, a ja znów spojrzałem na dół, gdzie średnio co 30 minut występowała eksplozja. - Dzięki Bogu tutejszy świat gry jest ogromny. ::: - Vegeta, nie wiem czy to Ty, ale coś mi podpowiada, że mam znaleźć Bulmę - pomyślałem patrząc tym razem w góre. ::: - Ta kretowina mnie pożre żywcem za walkę z Tobą... Tym bardziej, ze przez własną brawurę zginąłeś. - Powiedziałem i zawróciłem w kierunku większego zgrupowania. :: Tymczasem w okolicach miasta pojawiła się nowa postać, która na całe szczęście przybywa w dobrych zamiarach. :: thumb|left|398px :: - Gdzie jest Wielki Kaioshin?! - Powiedział na głos, po uprzednim rozejrzeniu się po terenie. Wszystko potęgował fakt, że znajdował się w wgnieceniu spowodowanego Vegetą. Nagle jednak udało mu się wyczuć jego energie. ::: - Dobrze, wciąż żyje - Dodał, po czym wzniósł się w powietrze i szybkim tempem ruszył na przód. :: A tymczasem Kaioshin z ledwością stawia kroki w poszukiwaniu Kirito, który spadł niewiadomo dokładnie gdzie. :: thumb|left|400px :: ''- Pan Kirito żyje.... Pan Kirito... Wciąż... - Niedopowiedział, gdyż po niespełna 2 krokach padł plackiem na ziemie. Niedługo potem na miejsce doleciał nieznany nam jeszcze przybysz. :: - Wielki Kaioshinie! - Powiedział i szybko podbiegł do niego w celu uleczenia go. ::: - Na szczęście zdążyłem! - Dodał, po sprawdzeniu tętna i przeszedł do "głównej procedury". ::: thumb|left|398px :: : - Kibito! - Powiedział zaskoczony Kaioshin. :: - Co się dzieje? Nie powinieneś strzec bramy? : - Zasady są po to, żeby je naginać! - odpowiedział mu Kibito. : - Właśnie! Kibito, musimy pomóc Panu Kirito! - Powiedział Kaioshin, po czym od razu poszybował w powietrze. :: - Nie możemy pozwolić, by umarł! : - Kaioshinie! - Powiedział zdezorientowany Kibito. jednak po krótkiej chwili udało mu się zrównać lot z Kaioshinem. : - Kibito, czujesz to? Olbrzymią energię bossa? : - Oczywiście! Nie widzę już nadziei, nic mu nie zagrozi. :: - Sytuacja której najbardziej się obawialiśmy właśnie się ziściła. : - Ale nasze nadzieje jeszcze nie umarły. Wciąż świeci dla nas światełkow tunelu - Powiedział Kaioshin. : - Nie mów mi, że to ma związek z tym, do kogo lecimy! - Wtrącił Kibito. : - Zgadza się - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. :: - Posiada moc, która już teraz przekracza wyobrażenia :: - Może stać się na tyle silny, by postawić kropkę na "i" i pokonać bossa! : - Co?! Przecież to niemożliwe! - Stwierdził Kibito. : - Nie widziałeś, co ta trójka potrafi zdziałać z tą mocą,więc nie możesz sobie tego wyobrazić. jednakże teraz tylko on pozostał :: - Musimy szybko go znaleźć! :: - Jego energia jest bardzo słaba, ale wystarczająca by go wyczuć, jest gdzieś pomiędzy tamtymi drzewami - Długo nie minęło, a już byli praktycznie na miejscu. :: - Powinien być gdzieś tutaj. : - Tam jest! - Zorientował się Kibito, w efekcie czego od razu przy nim wylądowali. :: - Żyje! Ale jest w podobnie złym stanie, jak wcześniej ty. : - Co za szczęście! - Stwierdził Kaioshin, a Kibito miał rozpocząć healowanie. : - Kibito, przywrócisz go do porządku, gdy wrócimy do Świata Kaioshinów. : - Nie mów, że chcesz dopuścić tam zwykłego gracza! W tym miejscu, gdzie tylko Kaioshini mogą przebywać! - Powiedział Kibito. : - W rzeczy samej, pośpieszmy się! - Powiedział Kaioshin. : - Racja - Powiedział zrezygnowany Kibito, odpowiedzialny za udany proces teleportacji, który mimo sprzeciwu doszedł do skutku. : ''W międzyczasie do pozostałych naszych bohaterów dołączyła znaleziona przez Adriana Bulma... : - Dobra, bez owijania w bawełne.... Co z Trunksem i Vegetą|? - Zapytała od razu, nie kto inny, jak Bulma. Wszyscy zamilknęli, a Piccolo zmrózył oczy, następnie przypomniał mu się obraz ginącego Vegety. : - Adrian? - Powiedziała Asuna, : - Skoro muszę to powiedzieć, to powiem to wprost - Powiedziałem. ::: - Do stanu Trunksa nie ma zastrzeżeń. ::: - Ale Vegeta nie żyje. ::: - Został zabity przez Bossa. :: Lel, szoki i te sprawy.... Bulma pod wpływem "wrażeń" padła na ziemie, powód? Utrata przytomności. Została odtransportowana tam, gdzie Trunks wcześniej. A my wracamy do Kirito, który jeszcze nie jest na chodzie. :: - Dobra, Kibito. Przywróc moc Kirito - Powiedział Kaioshin. :: - Tak jest - Odparł i przeszedł do działania. Po 2 minutach Kirito przebudził się, usiadł i dość przestraszony rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, po ujrzeniu Kaioshina uspokoił się. Na szczęście. :: - Kaioshin... - Powiedział Kirito. ::: - Gdzie my....? :: - To świat kaioshinów - Mój świat- Usłyszał w odpowiedzi od Kaioshina. :: - Twój? Więc to tak? Jednak umarłem, prawda? - Zapytał Kirito. ::: - Co? Nie mam takiej aureoli jak Adrian? - Zorientował się po paru sekundach. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Więc czemu jestem w takim miejscu? - Zapytał Kirito. :: - Jak śmiesz nazywać świat kaioshinów "takim miejscem"?! - Naskoczył na niego Kibito. :: - Proszę wybaczyć - Powiedział Kirito. ::: - Więc.... Czemu mnie tu sprowadzono? :: - Też bym chciał to wiedzieć! - Wtrącił Kibito. ::: - Kaioshinie, czemu sprowadziłeś tu człowieka? :: - Użyjemy Miecza-Z do pokonania bossa! - Odpowiedział Kaioshin. :: - Miecza-Z?! - Zapytał z niedowierzeniem Kibito. ::: - Czy ty się dobrze czujesz, kaioshinie?! ::: - Nie ma opcji, by człowiek miał go wyciągnąć, a już nie wspomnę o używaniu! ::: - Nie tego legendarnego ostrza, którego żaden z wcześniejszych kaioshinów nie był w stanie nawet ruszyć, nie wspominając już o mnie! :: - Kibito... Nie było cię tam, więc nie wiesz, jaką moc posiada w sobie Kirito. :: - Ale niezależnie od jego...! :: - Więc chodźmy się przekonać - Skwitował go Kaioshin. :: - Czcigodny Kaioshinie, co się stanie, gdy wyciągnę ten cały miecz Z? - Zapytał Kirito. :: - Podobno zdobędziesz niesamowicie potężną moc - Wtrącił się Kibito. :::: - Może nawet wystarczającą by pokonać Bossa. ::: - Serio? - Zapytał zdziwiony Kirito. :::: - Czy to znaczy, że ten miecz jest aż tak ostry? Trochę niepokojące... ::: - Nie obawiaj się, i tak nie dasz rady go wyciągnąć - Powiedział pewnym siebie głosem Kibito ::: - Kibito, ucisz się i obserwuj - Powiedział Kaioshin. :::: - No dobra, Kirito. Spróbuj. ::: - Pewnie! :::: - No dobra... ::: Tak oto zaczęły się starania Kirito, który choćby niewiadomo jak próbował, nie był w stanie sprawić, by miecz chociażby drgnął. Tak oto 1 próba zakończyła się dość ułomnie.... Ale cała okolica aż zadrżała. ::: WyciągarnikMieczny.png PrzedawkujApapaLeszczyno.png BólRencuff.png - Cholera! - Zawołał z bólem Kirito. - W porządku, Kirito? - Zapytał lekko zdezorientowany kaioshin. - Nie dobrze, nawet nie drgnął : - Dobra, dobra, dobra, dobra... - Powtórzył kilka razy i zdecydował się na użycie dodatkowego skilla. : thumb|left|400px : - Więc chcesz spróbować przebywając w tym dziwnym stanie? Efekt i tak będzie taki sam - Stwierdził Kibito. : I tak Kirito przystępuje do 2 próby.... : - Nie ma szans!. Jakim cudem człowiek miałby dokonać czegoś, czego żaden kaioshin nie mógł? - Powiedział Kibito. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich góra zaczęła się trząść,a po chwili... : - No wyłaź w końcu! - Krzyknął Kirito, poczym wzniósł się z mieczem w górę. : - Spójrz! Udało mu sie! - Zawołał Kaioshin. : - Że kurka co?! - Powiedział Kibito. : thumb|left|400px : - Niewiarygodne...! - Dodał Kibito, gdy wszyscy znajdowali się na bezpieczniejszej nawierzchni, zwaną trawą. : - I co myślisz o legendarnym mieczu, Kirito? - Zapytał Kaioshin. : - Zdecydowanie jest ciężki! - Powiedział z trudem, gdyż po (z ledwością) podniesieniu miecza, to przy wykonywaniu zamachu zaliczył glebe. :: - Ale póki co, to nie czuje żadnych innych zmian. : - Tak? - Zapytał Kaioshin. : - Zastanawiam się, czy aby napewno będę w stanie pokonać bossa dzięki temu mieczu? - Powiedział pytająco Kirito, z trudem wykonując niezgrabne zamachy. : - Co ty wygadujesz?! - Zainterweniował Kibito. :: - Miecz Z to najpotężniejsze ostrze opiewane w legendach! :: - Z pewnością wystarczy by pokonać Bossa. :: - Oczywiście, to może być niemożliwe, jeśli władający mieczem trzymie go tak niepewnie. :: - Dopóki nie będziesz w stanie swobodnie nim władać, tak długo nie będziesz wyzwaniem dla nikogo. : - Łatwo ci mówić, spróbuj sam go potrzymać! - Powiedział Kirito. :: - Naprawdę jest niewiarygodnie ciężki. :: - Gotowy? Trzymaj - Powiedział i zwolnił chwyt, co zaś sprawiło, że Kibito wraz z mieczem padł na ziemie, a sam miecz wytworzył w niej wgłębienie, lekkie. :: - Widzisz? Mówiłem - Skomentował Kirito, a Kibito od razu przystąpił do próby podniesienia tego miecza, ale coś mu nie wyszło... Chcąc, nie chcąc ochotnik w pewnym momencie odpuścił. :: PaanieIdźPanColgateReklamuj.png BólRencuff2.png RzalWasTurki.png :: - Cóż, chyba racja - Przyznał Kibito, stojąc do reszty odwrócony plecami. :: - Ale racja z czym? - Zapytał Kirito. :: - Dobre pytanie - Dodał Kaioshin, co totalnie wprowadziło Kibito w upokorzenie. :: thumb|left|400px :: - Racja... - Przytaknęli obydwoje. :: Dość już przebywania z tymi różno-kolorowymi istotami, wróćmy do reszty naszych ziomków. :: - Słuchajcie, nawet jeśli uda nam się tam dojść, to mamy 30 minut na przejście przez komnate z mobami, by potem wejść do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywa trybunał - Ogłosiłem wszystkim. - Po upływie czasu wykopie nas przed wieżę, czego nie chcemy. :: - Skąd to wiesz? - Zapytała Maja, a Piccolo tylko zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. :: - Popytałem trochę w tym samym czasie, gdy szukałem Bulmy, nie ma 100-procentowej pewności, że to prawda... No ale zawsze coś. :: - Tylko 30 minut? To trochę mało - Stwierdziła Lisabeth. :: - Jeśli przejdziemy przez to jako zespół, to damy radę - Powiedziała Asuna. :: - Właśnie - Poparłem. :: - A co z treningiem Twoim i Trunksa? - Wtrącił Piccolo. :: - Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.... - Pomyślałem zdenerwowany - Skill sam z siebie daję niesamowitą przewagę nad mobami o 30 wyższych od naszego aktualnego, raczej nic nam nie powinno zagrozić, jeśli nie napotkamy Bossa. :: - Rozejdzcie się i solidnie odpocznijcie. Wyruszamy w nocy! - Dodałem, tak by wszyscy usłyszeli. :: CDN... : Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr Kategoria:SSO Kategoria:Sword Slash Online